The Ninja Witch
by NightKat86
Summary: What if Kakashi had another student before Naruto and his team. A student who also managed to pass the teamwork test and had a dark and mysterious past.Some ItachixOC aswell FYI! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Sorry about the big delay - was reading over this chapter and decided it needed some adjustments, so here it is. I'm planning on adding more stuff soon, so bear with me, please R&R!!_

**Prologue**

The rain poured heavily upon the village hidden in the leaves; the surrounding forest consumed in a wet veil of mist so that nothing could be seen for miles. Inside the forest, all was dark, and the silence was broken only by the occasional bird or animal making its way to shelter.

Suddenly, a twig broke, and a flock of birds screeched in surprise at the movement that had disturbed them.

There was a ruffle of leaves as some bushes were pushed out of the way, revealing a little girl, who stood trembling with big, tearful eyes staring down into the village.

She was dressed in remnants of clothes that may have once been a symbol of wealth, but had long since seen poverty and destitution. Her pale skin was bruised in several places up her arms and down her legs, her dark hair was matted with dirt and blood, and she shivered constantly from the ice-cold rain.

She stood hesitantly on top of the hill, looking longingly at the warm, fire-lit houses with their smoking chimneys and the enticing aromas of food.

She took a few steps forward and then stopped, gazing back over her shoulder into the menacing darkness of the forest, asthough an invisible monster would suddenly jump out for her.

The rain continued relentlessly, and streams of water mixed with blood dripped from her hair into her eyes, but nothing stirred in the enveloping darkness of the forest behind her. Shakily, she ran her hand along the back of her head. When she lowered it again again, she saw it was covered in blood. Upon seeing this, she whimpered and resumed her slow and hesitant steps towards the village.

Although the hill was small, the slope leading down to the village was steep, and the constant rain had made it slippery. The girl tentatively continued down, but halfway, her foot slipped, making her lose balance. in vain she tried to grasp at something to keep her up bit to no avail; and tumulted down the remainder of the hill, hitting her already injured head against the rocks at the bottom.

Moaning with pain, she lifted herself onto her hands and knees. When her eyes came back into focus, she looked up and saw she was in the middle of the first street of the village.

Looking back down at the ground, her eyes fell upon a puddle a few feet away. Painfully, she crawled towards it and, ignoring the dirt that was in it, she cupped her hands together and scooped up some water to drink. Having done this, she attempted to bathe her throbbing head, which was now bleeding freely.

Sensing that the wound would need treated, she tried to stand. As soon as she did, however, the world began to spin, making her fall back onto the ground, caking her face in mud.

For a while, she lay still, her will to go on ebbing away with each passing second, until eventually she closed her eyes, as though finally succumbing to her fate.

Gradually, after what seemed like hours, she became aware of someone standing in front of her. Fearfully she looked up and saw a pair of feet strapped in sandals standing only an inch away from her.

Terrified, she jumped up onto her hands and knees and crawled back, not daring to look up. Bumping into a wall, she sat up with her back against it and hugged her knees to her as she began to cry.

At the sound of her sobs, the stranger came closer and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright, little one?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she clutched her knees tighter and kept her eyes shut.

"Please tell me - I won't hurt you?"

Still no answer came.

"Won't you tell me your name?"

There was a long silence, broken only by the child's heart breaking sobs. Then...

"D-D...Dana..."

It was barely a whisper, and she still didn't look up, but she had definetly spoken.

"Dana... I like that - such a pretty name!"

Slowly, the child, Dana, lofted her head and opened her eyes.

Kneeling before her was a young ninja about sixteen years old. He was clad in black with an army green body warmer and the lower part of his face was almost completely covered by a mask. He had untidy silver hair which was kept back by his forehead protector, which also covered up his left eye. His right eye was a deep grey, and looked like it was screwed up in concern; but not being able to see the rest of face did nothing but make Dana more anxious.

"Please – please, don't hurt me…" she whimpered, tears flwoing freely down her face.

The ninja looked disconcerted. "Why do you think I'd want to hurt you?"

"Because everyone wants to hurt me," she sobbed.

The ninja frowned. "And why is that?"

"I – I don't know…they just do – I don't know why…I only ask for their help - they say they will - but then they hurt me..."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"S-Six..."

"Your only six years old!"

Dana shrank away as his voice became louder in his suprise. She felt him gazig down at her for some minutes.

"Listen," he said gently, "I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to a friend of mine – she'll look after you, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted her up in his arms; her body was so abused and malnourished she hardly weighed a thing. The ninja's heart went out to her, and holding her in one hand, he began to unbuckle his body warmer. Immediately Dana stiffened and looked up at him with new found fear and distrust.

"It's alright," he reassured her, "I'm just opening it so I can fit it around you a little, to warm you up."

Opening one side, he tucked her in and held the body warmer so that a passer-by might think he was cradling a baby.

"There now… That's better. It's just a few streets away, so we won't be long."

He started walking quickly through the labyrinth of streets and alleyways, talking to Dana about the weather, the people living in the houses they passed, the best restaurants in the village, and the latest movied. She never talked back to him, but gradually the sound of his low, gentle voice made her more relaxed, and she snuggled closer into his chest, gaining more comfort from his warmth, as they reached a large, battered-looking house.

Dana looked at it timidly. A lot of it was boarded up like it was in need of repairs, with windows broken and tiles missing from the roof.

"I know it doesn't look like much," the ninja said, "but this is the best place to be if you're a kid in trouble. Suki is the woman who runs the place, and she has a heart of gold – you'll be well looked after, here."

As he said this, he made his way to the front porch and banged on the door. Moments later it was opened by a young, fat woman with red hair in pigtails. She was wearing a large apron with a cute kitty face on it and in her hand was a giant wooden spoon. Her chubby, rosy face could have been described as sweet if it were not for the disgruntled look.

"Who would be daft enough to call on a night like this AND at this hour!" she yelled, while waving the spoon about threateningly.

"I guess that would be me, eh, Suki?" the man said, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Hatake san!" Suki cried, her expression instantly changing into a smile, "bless me! What are you doing here – and it raining cats and dogs as well – you'll catch your death of cold!"

"I'm a ninja, Su!" he replied, "I've been in worse weather."

"But why are you-"

"I was just returning from a mission when I found a little someone whom I think would benefit from your kindness."

As he said this, he pushed back his body warmer and held Dana in both hands a little in front of him so Suki could see.

"Oh my goodness!" Suki cried in dismay, "Why didn't you tell me sooner Hatake san! – the poor little thing must be dying from the cold and you just hold her like you've just won her at a fair!"

"Oh, sorry," he replied nervously as he was pulled non-too-gently into the house.

Despite the house looking big from the outside, there was only one large room with a small kitchen incorporated into it, and a smaller room in the back separated by a sliding door. Beside the kitchen was a round table with chairs and in the middle of the room was a shabby couch and a couple of armchairs surrounding a large fireplace, where there was a large welcoming fire already burning. Beside the fireplace was a small area, partially concealed by screens, where the Dana could just make out a toilet, large bath tub and another table with toiletries on it.

Suki swept her arm over the table, scattering the various tubes and containers, and turned the taps on in the bath.

"Sit her on the table," she said, whicking out a first aid kit.

The ninja did as he was told , placing the now nervous Dana gently on the table.

"Now then," said Suki, rolling up her sleeves, "let's see what we can do about those wounds…"

Instantly, Dana gave a squeak of fright and jumped into the ninja's arms, whimpering softly and slowly shaking her head.

He held her gently, suprised by the sudden outburst of energy.

Suki lowered her arms and came closer making the girl hide her face in the man's chest.

"She's scared out of her senses," Suki said, looking up at the ninja, "what in the world could have happened to her to make her so scared?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, "and I doubt she'd be able to tell us even if she wanted to. It may take years before she can say anything – she might not ever tell us."

Suki glanced at the girl anxiously before saying: "Lord Hokage isn't going to like the idea of bringing in a strange firl whom we know nothing about. He'll want to find out more about her."

"Oh, don't worry about that," the ninja replied frowning thoughtfully, "I intend to find out everything about this girl and what happened to her. As for Lord Hokage, he won't turn out a wounded, defenceless child, even if she is from an enemy village."

He looked down at the quivering child in his arms, looking up at him in a half confused, half pleading way.

"Anyway, none of that matters right now," he continued, " she's here, she's in pain and she needs help..."

He placed Dana back on the table and bent down so they were face to face.

"This is Suki – she's the friend I was telling you about. She's not going to hurt you, she's just going to look at your wounds and then she's going to give you a bath to get all that dirt off you; there's no need to be afraid."

But Dana wasn't convinced, and continued to clutch onto him.

"Alright," he said, "how about I stay until you settle down – I'll just be in the kitchen here – would that make you feel better?"

Dana glanced at Suki, considering the proposition. Looking at Suki again she reluctantly nodded her head, and she let go of him.

"Right then," said Suki soothingly, "you'll be feeling better in no time; and Hatake san will be just there in the kitchen. Help yourself to some tea Hatake san."

"Thank you."

The bath did Dana the world of good. By the time she was finished, her cuts had been plastered and her head wound was bandaged. Suki gave her some soft cotton pyjamas and a pair of fluffy slippers. When the screen was pulled back and she walked out, the ninja barely recognised her.

"Well!" he said, as she took the seat beside him at the table, "you wash up pretty good - I was wondering if there was a face under all that mud."

Dana still didn't talk, but he noticed with satisfaction that she was much more relaxed with them.

Several bowls of stew later, and Dana found herself in a warm comfortable bed. By the door, she could see Suki and the ninja talking in hushed whispers.

After a few minutes, he came in and sat on the side of the bed. Gently, she brushed some strands of hair away from her face while her eyes constantly followed him.

"Only six years old…" he whispered, "and yet those eyes tell me you've experienced more pain and suffering than I have…"

He was now able to have a proper look at her. Her hair was ebony black, but with the light on it, it shone brightly with a cosmic blue tint and her eyes were an unusual blue topaz colour.

"You are a very pretty girl," he whispered, making her blush though he didn't notice, "no matter what anyone says or do - you remember that – you're the prettiest girl in the world."

Dana smiled at him shyly. It was the first time he had seen her smile.

"Well, goodbye little one," he said, "Maybe we'll meet again one day."

He stood up and the smile disappeared from her face, but she didn't try to stop him. She watched his back as he made his way to the door, and then with a final smile and a wave, he was gone.

Suki returned a few minutes later and tucked her in.

"Thank you for your kindness," the Dana whispered, making Suki looking up in surprise, for it was the first time she had spoken of her own accord.

"Don't you think on it, sweet thing," she replied as she continued to fix up the lamp.

"Where am I?" Dana asked.

"Konoha," Suki replied, "this is Hidden Leaf Village," Suki replied.

"And that ninja," the girl continued, "What's his name?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake. Now enough questions," said Suki, "there'll be plenty of time for them tomorrow. Gets some rest now – I'll be just next door if you need anything."

Saying this, Suki left the room, blowing a kiss at the girl before she left.

The rain had stopped now, and the clouds had cleared, allowing the full moon to shine magnificently in the starlit sky. A ray of moon light shone through the window and rested upon the little girl.

Though she was exhausted she lay awake, her face turning to a thoughtful frown. For a while, she lay completely motionless, staring thoughtfully at the moon.

"Kakashi Hatake… Kakashi Hatake…" she whispered slowly, as though engraving his name into her memory forever. "I will never forget you Kakashi Hatake. I really hope we meet again…please let us meet again…"

And with that, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Become a Ninja!

_Here we go! Chapter 1. Hope you like!_

**Chapter 1 – Life's ambition: Become a Ninja!**

"Hey! - where do you think your going pipsqueak!"

"Yeah - We've only just started havin' fun!"

Dana looked back over her shoulder. The group of kids were still following her, their grating taunts and cruel insults echoing throughout the street.

At the crossroads she turned left, only to find herself at a dead end.

"Oh no!" she gasped as she turned round and found her assailants blocking her escape.

"Please!" she cried desperately, "leave me alone!"

"Pleeeaase!" one of the girls cried shrilly, "leave me alone - little squirt! - I don't know why you bother coming to the academy."

"Yeah," a boy chirped, "like you would ever be able to become a ninja!"

"Not that you were one to begin with," said the leader of the group coldly, "you don't even belong in this village."

Dana clenched her fists. "I am so - I grew up here, just like you, Mori!"

"But you weren't born here," Mori continued with a sneer, "you only belong to the village if you were born here, but you weren't, so your not one of us."

"Where were you born, Dan-Dan?" another boy said, pushing her back against the wall.

"Don't call me that!" Dana shouted.

"oooooooohhhh! - What are you gonna do, freak!" the boy said shoving her again, "run crying to mommy?"

The group roared with laughter.

"She doesn't have one," Mori said; he was the only one not laughing, his cruel beady eyes matching Dana's hateful glare.

"Shut up!" she spat.

"She doesn't have a dad either," Mori continued to the jeering group, "she's stuck in that old shack with that fat cow!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Dana lunged for Mori, but was set upon by the other members of the group who held her back.

"Coward!" she yelled at Mori, who stood with a triumphant grin on his face. "You're nothing without your band - fight me fair"

"Why do that, when I've already won," said Mori in a low voice, bring his face close to hers. "Thanks for making the first move, now when I beat the crap out of you, I can say it was self-defence."

He raised his fist and punched her hard in the stomach. Dana grunted in pain and fell to her knees, past experience making her concentrate on her breathing. She looked up at Mori, who was hamming it up to his adoring fans.

"If this were one-on-one, I'd beat the hell out of you," Dana gasped, clutching her stomach.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," said Mori, "my dad's an ANBU squad leader; everything he knows, he's gonna teach me, which is why I'm gonna graduate and become a ninja while you'll be stuck washing dishes and mopping floors for the rest of your life"

Dana stood up, the pain in her stomach subsiding, but was instantly set upon by two boys, who held her infront of Mori, who was hamming up for his adoring fans.

"Hit her in the face, Mori!"

"Yeah - teach her a lesson!"

Mori obliged, punching and kicking Dana until she slumped to the ground. She was bleeding from the nose and mouth, and her right eye was beginning to swell.

Mori turned his back to her. "Face it, Dan-Dan - You'd be better off just leaving. No one wants a little nobody like you hanging around."

"Hey!" one of the girls said pointing, "she's getting up."

Mori spun round. Sure enough, Dana was on her feet again, still in pain, but standing nonetheless.

'How the hell does she do that!' Mori thought, 'how does she recover so quickly!'

"Alright!" he said, cracking his knuckles, "guess I'll just need to beat you up a bit more."

"Why? Wasn't once enough?"

Mori jumped with fright, along with the other kids as they looked at the newcomer.

It was a boy, standing on top of the wall behind Dana. He was the same age, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a plain black kimono and sandals. Around his head, he wore the hidden leaf village symbol of a ninja.

"Uchiha Itachi!" one of the kids gasped, and the rest of the group trembled. Dana looked up at him; he didn't smile, nor look at her, but gazed at the group with cold dark eyes.

"I think you guys should leave," he said, his voice unusually low for a child, "before someone ELSE gets hurt."

Dana watched in amazement as the group scrambled as though an earthquake was about to hit them. Itachi jumped gracefully from the wall and seemed to float down in front of her, watching them runaway from him like it was completely natural they should.

Another stab of pain made Dana fall to her knees.

"You alright?"

Itachi Uchiha knelt beside her, patting her back softly as she spat out more blood.

"I think he punched out a tooth," she mumbled, the blood flowing freely from her mouth.

"Better go to the hospital," said Itachi making to lift her up.

"Nah, it's okay," she said, making him kneel back down, "just give me a minute - I usually recover pretty quickly."

She rubbed her bleeding nose against her sleeve, not having anything else to wipe it with.

"Here."

Itachi held out a white silk hankerchief; must be wealthy, Dana thought.

"Thanks," she said, taking it, "and thanks for helping me out back there."

"What did you do to annoy them so?"

"I walked in the same general direction as them," Dana said with a laugh, "that's an old favourite."

"You mean this happens often?"

"Couple of times a week," Dana replied causally, making Itachi blink in suprise.

"Haven't you told anyone?"

"Oh sure," said Dana sarcastically, "that'll help, we're suppose to be training to become ninjas - people will just say to think of it as practice to defend yourself, cause it's not like it's gonna be fairer out in the big bad world."

"That doesn't mean you should put up with it," Itachi persisted.

"No worries," she said standing, "I've survived it this long, I'll get them back one day."

Itachi stood up too, and watched her as she cleaned her face with the hankerchief.

"They beat you up pretty bad," he said after a while, "aren't you still in pain?"

"It's died down now," she replied, "told ya I only needed a minute."

"But how's that possible?"

Dana shrugged, "fast healer, I guess."

Another silence followed; Itachi seeming to ponder over her words.

"Oh, by the way," Dana said, "sorry, but I didn't catch your full name."

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

Dana looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't. Sorry, should I?"

Throughout the entire conversation, his face remained completely impassive, not even the glint of an emotion; something that made Dana shiver slightly. She had seen ninjas walk about the streets like that, but in an eight year old boy, it was unnatural. But when she said she didn't know him, the shadow of a smile appeared on his face.

"Itachi," he said, "my name's Itachi Uchiha. And no, I don't suppose you SHOULD know who I am - it's just that everyone in the village does."

"Oh." She didn't know why, but somehow his smile seemed even more unnatural than his impassiveness. But determined to remain friendly, she smiled back and held out her hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Itachi. I'm Dana."

Itachi took her hand in his and shook it.

"Listen," Dana continued, "I don't mean to be rude, but I was meant to be home half and hour ago, so if its alright - "

"Mind if I walk with you?" he interupted.

Dana paused. "Oh - erm - sure, if you want to. But don't let me detain you, if you have things to do."

"That's okay," he said walking beside her, "don't have anything else to do."

"Cool."

They walked through the streets in silence until they were on the main street, with the village front gate a few metres away. For a moment, Dana paused. The gates were wide open; she hand never seen that before. A couple of figures were walking from the entrance conversing, but they were too far away yet to see. Itachi followed her gaze.

"Just some ninja returning from a mission," he said dismissively, but Dana still watched as the ninja's approached; one of them looked familiar.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, his voice as emotionless as his face.

"That ninja," Dana said, never taking her eyes off him, "I think I know him."

"Which one?"

"The one on the left."

"You mean Kakashi?"

Dana spun round. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah - the one on the left - his name's Kakashi."

Dana looked back at the ninja's who were now alot closer.

"That's him," she whispered, watching the silver haired ninja as he turned and walked down another street, out of sight.

"What's the big interest in Kakashi?" Itachi asked, his voice betraying a hint of annoyance.

"He-He was the one who found me," Dana said, still staring at the place Kakashi had stood, "four years ago...He saved my life - found me a home here - I would have died, if it hadn't been for..."

She looked at Itachi, who was staring at the ground, frowning thoughtfully.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

Itachi looked at her.

"His family was disgraced because his father - once a great ninja - abandoned a mission to save a comrade. Bit stupid if you ask me," said Itachi, "he didn't manage to save his comrade, and returned here to disgrace. Guess it must have been too much for him..." he added enjoying the attention Dana was giving him, "he killed himself."

Dana gasped. "That's awful!"

"Kakashi became infamous for following the rules because of it."

"Why does he cover his face like that?"

"A few years back he was on a mission with his team. They were ambushed and one of them - an Uchiha - saved Kakashi from an attack, getting himself killed in the process. But before he died, he had his Sharingan implanted in Kakashi's eye."

"Kakashi has a sharingan?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's pretty good with it. They say he's copied over a thousand techniques; that's why he's sometimes called the 'Copy Ninja.'"

They were walking down the street again as they talked, and Dana remained silent for a while with an expression of complete awe on her face, which seemed to annoy Itachi.

"You know," he said pointedly, "the sharingan is an Uchiha clan Bloodline Limit."

"Really?" said Dana rather absently.

"Yeah... I'm the youngest Uchiha to ever achieve it."

"Now I remember!" Dana said suddenly, turning to him. Itachi stopped in suprise. "What?"

"Itachi Uchiha," Dana continued, "you're the kid who graduated from the academy last year - the youngest to ever achieve it."

Itachi smiled again, pleased that she remembered him. "Yeah - that's me."

"Tell me," said Danna, "what happens once you graduate."

"Well," Itachi answered, "you get divided into groups of three, and that will be your squad - the people you work with when you're on missions."

"Yeah..."

"Then you get assigned a sensei - a jounin ninja who trains you."

"Any jounin ninja?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, they all do it - but I wouldn't get my hopes up," Itachi added, glancing at Dana, "even in the unlikely event of you being put in Kakashi's squad, he won't train you."

"Why not?"

"Because all the teams that have been assigned to Kakashi, he's failed on the first day. Apparently he tests them, and every single one of them failed - he hasn't trained anyone."

"What does he test them for?"

"Who knows," Itachi answered in a tone that suggested the conversation was boring him, "but hey, the graduation test is suppose to be a couple of weeks from now right?"

Dana's face fell. She had never really wanted to be a ninja - she didn't hate it, but she was'nt enthusiastic about the idea, as a result she usually got average grades, but the other day, her sensei had told her that at the rate she was going, she was never going to graduate. At the time, it hadn't really bothered her, but now it did, greatly.

"If you want," Itachi continued, noticing her depondent face, "I can help you prepare for it."

Dana's face lit up. "Really?! You would do that?"

Itachi shrugged, "Sure."

"But won't you be busy with missions and training?"

"I could do them and help you aswell," Itachi answered, "Don't worry, I'll help you pass. We can start tomorrow."

"Right!"

Dana looked back over her shoulder to where Kakashi had stood.

'I'm going to be a ninja,' she thought to herself, 'even if I don't get put in Kakashi's team, I'm going to be the best ninja in Konoha - then...maybe...he'll see me.'7/997/9999999999999999999999Beginning status of hero999Hero thrusted into a tragic situation999)Hero either asking for, or getting advice999Hero starting adventure999#Hero in the middle of the adventure999$Hero's tests by Antagonist's Helpers999Hero's tests by Antagonist999¤Hero in trouble999-Hero's discovery of maturity. Transformation999Attempt by Antagonist to make Hero conform999Hero outwits the Antagonist999µFinal status of hero999


	3. Chapter 2 Preparation and Proposition

**Chapter 2 – Preparations and Propositions**

The sun was shining brightly upon Hidden Leaf Village, and all was calm and serene. The Fourth Hokage looked down from his office balcony and smiled contentedly.

It had been many years since any great conflict had occured in the Land of Fire, and the Fourth Hokage flattered himself in thinking how great a job he had done upholding the peace and improved relations with the other hidden villages.

He listened happily as some children shouted with joy as they played, his fondness for children having never left him even in his old age.

"You wished to see me, Lord Hokage?"

"Ah yes, Kakashi," Fourth Hokage replied without turning round, "it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Well enough."

Kakashi stood beside the Fourth Hokage, leaning his back against the banister and folding his arms.

"And how does it feel to be a jounin?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Same as it did being a chunin, really."

Hokage smiled. "Well, we were already giving you s-rank missions before you became a jounin, so I suppose there wouldn't be much of a difference - except the added responsibility of teaching genin.

Then again," he added with a sly glance at Kakashi, "you've been doing pretty well avoiding that responsibility."

Kakashi looked lazily at the Hokage. "I wasn't avoiding responsibility. They weren't good enough; they wouldn't have survived being ninjas. They're better off becoming shopkeepers and hairdressers."

The fourth chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm assigned little brats," Kakashi continued, "until I get a group I'm one hundred percent certain of, I will continue to fail the kids sent to me."

"Well...We'll see."

Kakashi looked at the fourth curiously.

"It was on that I wanted to discuss," the fourth said, "the new genin - if they graduates of course."

"Oh yeah," Kakashi replied dismissively, staring up at the sky, "wouldn't this conversation be of more use once they HAVE graduated?"

"If they were normal students, yes," the fourth replied, "but ONE of them isn't normal, and I wanted your advice about her."

"My advice?" Kakashi looked mildly surprised, "surely there are others who are more suited to give you advice about a student than I - her sensei from the academy, for example."

"This one, you know personally," the fourth said, "probably better than anyone else in the village."

"Who?"

"Dana Kamiya."

"Dana?"

"Yes. You left her in the care of Suki Botrelle. Remember?"

'How could I forget,' Kakashi thought. The sight of poor abused little girl struggling for survival had haunted him the last two years. Two years later, he still checked up on her. Whenever she was out during the day, or late at night when she was asleep, Kakashi would visit Suki and ask for her. He never saw her himself: too much trouble had been made over her staying at the village as it was, he hadn't wanted more trouble brought to her by being associated with the infamous Copy Ninja.

"She's taking the graduation test?" he asked, "but I heard her grades weren't good enough, they were planning on holding her back."

"They've made a sudden improvement over the last couple of weeks - she's suddenly become the best in her class," the fourth answered, "I hear she has befriended Uchiha Itachi, so that might have something to do with it. He's been teaching her some basic techniques. Anyway, she's been scheduled back in to do the test."

"So, what do you need my advice on?"

"Whether she should be allowed to pass."

Kakashi was startled. "What?"

The fourth Hokage's face darkened. "There are some who have speculated about whether she should be allowed to become a ninja, because of... her past..."

Kakashi frowned.

"That was no fault of hers," he growled

"I know that," the fourth said quickly, "but others believe training her in the ways of the shinobi could be potentially dangerous."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, and the fourth could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"This is exactly why," Kakashi said, his voice menacingly low, "I wished for no one else but you to know the information that I discovered."

"I understand your views on the situation, Kakashi," the fourth said sharply, "but it could not have been helped. The way matters stood, I had to make it known to the council who she was."

Kakashi remained grudgingly silent, and the fourth sighed.

"Arguing about the past isn't going to solve anything," he said reasonably, "besides I didn't say I was going to forbid her from becoming a ninja. But as you were the one who found her, and you obviously feel personally responsible for the child, I would like to know your opinion."

"If she graduates," Kakashi said seriously, "let her be a ninja - if for no other reason than that her capabilities would be a great asset to the village - treat her right, and let her be a ninja, if that is what she wants."

"Oh, I think she does," said the Hokage, looking out over the village again, "even though the Uchiha boy has been helping her, it's only been in basic ninja techniques; everything else she's obviously worked hard at herself, and why would she do that if she didn't become a ninja."

Another silence reigned for a few minutes: the fourth Hokage looking over the village, Kakashi staring at the ground: both deep in thought.

"Even though only a few of us know who she really is," the fourth said, breaking the silence, "everyone can tell she's different. She's been getting bullied almost every day by the other children."

Kakashi didn't reply.

"Even though being friends with Itachi has reduced the number of situations," the fourth continued, "he can't be there for her all the time, and on those occasions, she gets beaten up pretty badly - particularly by that boy Mori."

"The ANBU squad leader's son?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi looked up at the fourth Hokage, the frown still upon his face, "why am I being told this?"

"Because if they graduate," the fourth answered, "I propose YOU be assigned their sensei."

"What?"

"Those two, and another - Taka, I believe her name is."

"But surely," Kakashi said quickly, "surely it would be better for Dana, if someone else would be her sensei - I mean - if it were me, and she passed, the council members might think I'm showing favouritism."

"Fortunately Kakashi, in teaching your reputation for failing every student is infamous," the fourth replied with a hint of a smile, "and I'm sure we won't have to worry about you showing favouritism. Besides, if in the unlikely event you do pass the squad, I feel certain Dana would be better treated by you than by anyone else. Dana will be part of your squad, and that is final."

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly, immediately recognising the futility of it. So instead he bowed and said:

"As you wish, Lord Hokage."

"Keep going, Dana; you're nearly there!"

The sweat trickled down Dana's head and body as she strove to keep herself up. She had walked more than halfway up the oak tree, using only her chakra. Another few steps and she would make it to the top, but she had been at it since dawn without a break, and was now so exhausted it took all her strength not to collapse.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Itachi shouted from the ground, "you're so close, don't give up now!"

Dana closed her eyes.

'I'm not going to give up!' she thought, 'I won't - I have to pass tomorrow - I have to become a ninja, so Kakashi will see me and respect me, and maybe even... I have to pass - I won't give up - I bloody won't!!"

She opened her eyes and lifted her foot, focusing the remaining of her chakra precisely. Her feet felt like they were being forced to lift two tons of weight and her entire body ached, but she ignored it. Sheer will power was all that made her move; she ignored the pain and focused her eyes on the sky - now a deep orange colour - while forcing her feet to move.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, she heard Itachi cry: "You did it!! You're at the top!!"

Dana looked down. Sure enough, she was standing on the top most branch of the tree. After two weeks of hard, constant training, she had managed to control her chakra to the point where she no longer had to think about it.

Relief mingled with exhaustion so extreme, that she didn't feel her chakra give way; but suddenly found herself falling back to the ground. At the moment of impact however, she found that she was hovering, and looking up, she saw Itachi had caught her, and was now smiling down at her.

"Great work!" he said in a surprisingly emotional voice, "you're bound to pass this test tomorrow. Hardly anyone else will know how to control they're chakra as well as you do."

"Couldn't have done it without you, though," she mumbled sleepily, as he began carrying her back, "really...appreciate...this..."

Itachi looked down. She had fallen fast asleep in his arms, and his smile widened. He noticed he only ever truly smiled like a normal boy when he was with Dana... She and his little brother Sasuke... They were the only ones that made him feel...human...


	4. Chapter 3 Kakashi sensei

**Chapter 3 – Kakashi Sensei and the Bell Test**

Dana leaped over the park bench, and ran down the path in a state of ecstasy. She was covered with dirt, her clothes ripped in several places, and a few bruises on her arms and legs, but she didn't seem to care, the beaming smile on her face causing people to stare in surprise or frown in disapproval.

She ran through the streets before stopping abruptly in front of a large gate. Before entering, she looked around, as though expecting someone to be outside waiting for her, then quietly let herself in.

On the otherside was a large, beautiful garden in front of a magnificent house. Dana looked at it in awe; she had figured Itachi was rich, but she didn't think he was _this_ rich. She suddenly felt very humbled, and completely out of place – and why the hell had she not thought to clean up before coming here!

A thought came to her. Was she in the wrong house?

Dana gulped. She _really _hoped not, an image of really snobby rich people beating her off the property springing to her mind. She looked round the complex, hoping to find Itachi lurking in a shadow somewhere.

'This is stupid!' she thought to herself, 'I'll just go up to the house and ask for him. If it's the wrong house, I'll just ask for directions – no need panic about it.'

"Who are you?"

Dana felt like she had just leapt out of her skin; all thought of acting naturally leaving her. She turned round.

Standing behind her was an Uchiha ninja, arms folded, and a glare on his face that Dana was sure even an ANBU ninja would fear.

"Well?!"

Dana jumped again at the angry rise in his voice.

"I – um… Was looking for – um Uchiha Itachi?"

'Geez! Was that my voice!' she thought, 'what the hell – I don't wanna sound weakass like that!'

The ninja's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with my son?"

Dana was threw off by that remark. Father! For some reason Dana had never considered Itachi having family of any kind; his peculiar inability to be emotional had made her think he was an orphan or something.

"What's wrong with you!" Itachi's father said sharply, "you come wandering into my house, claiming to see my son, and now you don't answer my questions!"

Dana was getting alarmed. What was this guy's problem? She was about to mutter some apologies and run out when Itachi appeared strolling through the gate, hands in his pockets, and head bowed deep in thought.

'Too serious for a boy our age! Although," thought, glancing at his father, 'I think I'm beginning to understand why.'

"Dana?" Itachi said, blinking in surprise.

"Hi!" said Dana shrilly, waves of relief washing over her.

Itachi's father gazed at him. "You know her?"

Itachi bowed respectfully to his father before answering, "yes."

"For how long?"

"A few weeks, father."

His father looked at Dana again, scrutinising her appearance and making her feel like a dirty little rat. Itachi seemed to have observed this, because he motioned to Dana to follow him and said, "Excuse me father, I'll be back by sunset."

"_Before_ sunset, Itachi," his father replied, "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Itachi nodded and walked out the gate again. Dana bowed to his father before following him. After they were some distance away, walking through the park, Itachi asked: "What were you doing there?"

"Looking for you, you moron!" Dana replied, "what the hell did you think I was there for?"

"Sorry," Itachi answered quickly, "it's just – I wasn't expecting to see you there."

Dana nodded.

"No offense," she said, a cheeky grin on her face, "but your dad ain't half scary!"

Itachi laughed. "I think there are some who would agree with you," he replied, "but seriously, next time, don't come over to my house."

"Why?" Dana asked in surprise.

"Because, I doubt my father will approve of our friendship," Itachi said, a little too quietly for Dana's liking. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't forbid me from seeing you when I get back tonight. I don't want to go against my father, but I also don't want to stop seeing you – you always make me laugh."

Dana smiled at the compliment. "Fine, I won't go to your house – not that I want to, after that kind of reception."

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the top of a small hill, looking out over the village. Dana remembered this hill well; it was the one she had fallen down two years ago, when she had first arrived. It seemed like such a long time ago…

"So, why were you at my house, anyway?" Itachi asked.

Dana smiled. "I wanted to tell you," she said, barely containing her rising excitement, "I graduated from the academy – I'm now a ninja!"

She shouted the last part while jumping in the air. Itachi grinned, showing for the first time, perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Knew that you would," he said, "never doubted you for a second."

"But that's not all," Dana continued,"before we left, they put us into our squads – guess who's my sensei!"

Itachi's smile vanished. 'No way – It couldn't be! Of all the jounin to put her with…'

"Kakashi!" Dana cried, unable to contain it any longer, "it's Kakashi! – They put me in Kakashi's squad, isn't that brilliant! – I mean, what were the chances?!"

"Next to impossible," Itachi mumbled, his head bowed so Dana couldn't see his face.

"Of course, there is a downside," Dana went on, not noticing Itachi's sudden change, " Mori's in my group, and that little cow Taka who follows him about. But I won't let that bother me; I'll train my hardest - I'll be the best ninja ever to walk in this village…I'll make _him_ proud…"

"Have you met him, yet?"

"No, we'll see him tomorrow morning. We were told to meet him beside the monument."

"Best of luck to you," said Itachi.

He turned and walked quickly back down the hill, leaving Dana stunned and confused as to what just happened.

The next morning, Dana woke up really early, and was up, dressed and at the monument three hours before the meeting.

They had been ordered not to eat any breakfast, and dutifully, Dana had complied; she was too excited to eat anyway.

She spent the time warming up and looking at her reflection in a pond; every so often re-tieing her hair up in a ponytail.

As a gift for becoming a ninja, Suki had made her a new ninja outfit: a dress that went down pass her knees, with slits reaching up pass her thighs. It was a beautiful sky blue colour with grey trimmings that shone silver in the sunlight. Underneath, she wore black shorts, strapped to which was her kunai and the traditional ninja sandals on her feet. Dana had never owned anything so beautiful before; up until now, she had only worn hand-me-down clothes owned by orphans Suki had taken in before her – they couldn't afford anything else.

Dana loved how she looked in it. Most of all, the honorary ninja bandanna she had received, and was now wearing around her head. It made her feel she finally belonged to the village, more importantly, it was a symbol of the work she had put in to get to this point…_to be with him…_

Fifteen minutes before time, Mori and Taka turned up; the former looking at Dana with a glare she fiercely returned, the latter taking turns to glare at Dana and look adoringly at Mori. None of them spoke, but with many a meaningful glare, they stood waiting.

The appointed time came and went, and two hours later… they were still waiting.

Dana was sitting a little away from the other two, pulling the grass absently. Taka had taken out a mirror and was fussing over her hair, and Mori stood with his arms folded, eyes closed, and the vein in his head pulsating with frustration.

"What the hell!" he cried finally, "he was suppose to be here three hours ago! What's keeping him!"

"Maybe he got the time mixed up," Dana mumbled, more to herself than to the others; but Mori overheard and rounded on her, "What are you doin'? Talkin' to yourself? You really are a fruit cake, Dan-Dan – a big, stupid, fat, fruit cake!"

Dana closed her eyes, forcing herself to remain calm.

"How the hell did you manage to graduate anyway?" Mori continued, "did Itachi give you some cheats? Is that it – Did he tell you how to pass?"

Dana's anger flared, and she looked up at Mori dangerously. "I didn't cheat," she said calmly, but her tone implied her rising anger.

"Oh no?" Mori sneered, knowing he had pushed her buttons, "you were one of the dumbest in our class – they were considering not letting you graduate, and then somehow you miraculously manage to be top of the class at the same time you start hanging out with Uchiha? Yeah right!"

Dana sprang to her feet.

"I didn't cheat!!"

"Come on, just admit it – everyone knows you did!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

"CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEAT-"

BANG.

Stunned, Dana watched as Mori fell to the ground. She couldn't even remember moving; it had happened so fast.

Taka screeched and ran to his side, already a large bruise was developing on his left cheek were Dana had punched him. He shrugged Taka off violently and got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that you little – "

"Ahem. Excuse me!"

The three of them spun round. There, perched on one of the trees, was Kakashi, looking rather amused.

"Hope I'm not interupting anything," he continued as he jumped lightly to the ground.

Dana looked down at her clenched fist and then to the battered Mori.

'Bugger!' she thought, 'this isn't the best of first impressions I'm giving here.'

Kakashi walked between them and took turns to gaze at them with his one visible eye.

"sensei," Mori spluttered. His cheek and jaw were now completely swollen and causing acute pain, "Dana just –"

"I hate to interupt what, I'm sure, would have been a very fascinating story, but to be perfectly honest – I really don't care."

Mori stood a moment with his mouth gaping; Dana would've laughed if she hadn't felt disappointed; Kakashi had gazed at her without a hint of having recognised her. It had only been two years, could he have forgotten her? Did he really not _know_ who she was?

"If any of you have any intelligence spanning beyond that of a teaspoon – " kakashi quickly eyed Mori, "then you will know that you haven't made done well in regards to first impressions. I've only met you for two minutes and already I think of you as spoiled little morons."

Dana felt like she had just become three inches tall. For the last two years she had been waiting for this moment – the moment when she would meet Kakashi again face to face.

'What an anticlimax,' she thought. This wasn't what she was hoping for.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued, leaning lazily against a tree, "I suppose we should just ignore it and move on so we can begin the test."

The three kids froze. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at their shocked and axious faces.

"A TEST!?"

"But we just did a test," Taka wailed, "that's how we graduated!"

"You're suppose to train us to become ninja – not give us more tests! – What the bloody hell is this about?!"

"You know, I'm going to be pretty fast at explaining this," Kakashi said, once the commotion died down, "of course, I'd be a lot faster if I wasn't interupted."

Silence instantly reigned.

Kakashi glanced at Dana. She had been the only one not to speak out at the announcement of another test. She stood in the background as quiet as a shadow, waiting patiently for an explanation.

'Atleast she hasn't turned into a loudmouth idiot,' Kakashi thought with relief.

"Now then,"he said, "in answer to your first remark, the graduation test was only to sieve out those with the _potential _to become ninja. Therefore, this test is to sieve out those, who will be trained and eventually _become_ ninja.

"Oh yeah," he added, in a tone that showed his utter lack of interest, "I should probably also inform you that at the end of this test, atleast one of you will definetly _fail _the test."

"WHAT!!!!"

Dana hung her head. This is NOT good.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"What kinda dumb-ass question is that!" Mori yelled, "you're telling us that one of us will end up failing and you ask is something wrong?"

Kakashi didn't answer. At this point, Dana came forward and shyly put up her hand. Mori glared at her.

"What do you think your doing? We're not in the academy anymore, you just ask the question – not put your hand up, you idiot."

"Although, it isn't the worst idea in the world," Kakashi mumbled, his head splitting, but he looked at Dana, indicating he was listening.

"I was just wondering," she said, completely undeterred by Mori's outburst, "what does the test consist of? And what do we have to do to pass?"

A genuine smile grew on Kakashi's face. Good thing it was hidden.

"The test is simple," he replied, his voice masking the change in his facial expression, "you need to obtain one of these bells."

He held up two single bells hanging on bits of string, "As you can see, there are only two which explains why only two of you will pass the test. they will be in my posession. You must acquire a bell by noon in order to pass. If you don't –"

He turned and pointed to three wooden pillars. "you will be tied to one of these pillars and forced to watch me eat my lunch – this added to the fact that you'll have failed and have to return to the academy."

Dana groaned, along with the other two. The prospect of losing their lunch just made the whole thing much more depressing.

Dana cleared her throat. "Erm…"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Another question? Alright, go ahead."

"You're a jounin: an elite ninja," she said, "I'm sorry, but, how are three genin supposed to successfully get a bell from you?"

Kakashi chuckled evilly. "You'll have to rely on your own unique abilities and ideas to do that."

Mori rolled his eyes. "Oh come on!"

"Now then."

There was a puff of smoke, and an alarm clock appeared on top of a rock.

"We will begin on three," said Kakashi, "you're free to use whatever weapons you wish."

Mori instantly drew out his kunai, glaring at Kakashi. Taka looked hopelessly at a loss, and very anxious when told she could use weapons.

Dana stood in a ready stance, but didn't draw any weapons; a resolute expression on her face. She was going to give this her best shot.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, his hand on the alarm button, "one…two…THREE!"

**Well? What do you all think? No one's given any reviews since I started up again. Does my writing suck that much? I need feedback peeps!!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Unexpected Outcome

**Chapter 4 – the Unexpected Outcome**

Dana jumped into the nearest bush and crouched down. Despite his lazy attitude and carefree stance, Dana reminded herself: Kakashi was a jounin – an elite ninja – if she wanted to pass, she needed to not underestimate him.

The other two had obviously thought the same, as Kakashi now stood alone in the glen.

He turned round, looking at the trees and bushes.

'Well, atleast they know about concealment. However…' he thought, pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise, 'anything they pull will fail, regardless of how well they can hide.'

Dana watched Kakashi with baited breath. He was just standing there, reading a book – he wasn't even bothering to look for them.

Dana couldn't help but wonder is that was because he already knew where they were.

No way was this open stance genuine, he was obviously on alert.

'Can't just sit here waiting though,' she thought, 'maybe I can use a diversionary tactic to test him…Will need to be pretty quick though.'

Just as she had finished thinking this, a shower of shuriken shot out of the opposite tree, heading straight for Kakashi.

Dana yelped in despair as the shuriken hit their target. The whole world became a blur of colour as Dana struggled to process what she had seen.

'Kakashi! NOOO!'

Without thinking, Dana jumped from her hiding place and ran towards Kakashi's fallen body. Before she could reach him, there was a puff of smoke which engulfed her in momentary darkness. When it subsided, she froze. "What the hell!!"

Where Kakashi's body should have been, was a log covered in shuriken.

Dana stood there, completely at a loss.

"Where…"

Then it occurred to her: "Substitution Jutsu!"

She spun round. There was Kakashi, standing with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his book, a look of complete disinterest in his eye.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "number one: NEVER believe what you see, you have several other senses that are more reliable, use them…"

He paused to flick a page, never once looking at Dana, who stood dumbly staring at him with a mixture or relief and awe.

"Number two," he continued; "Don't allow your feelings to get in the way, that's a sure way of getting killed."

Dana blushed at that, but Kakashi seemed not to notice as he flicked another page.

"Oh yes…and number three…" he suddenly snapped the book shut.

Dana gasped.

Within the blink of an eye he was standing a foot away from her. He bent down so that his face was level with hers, their noses mere inches away from each other. She could make out every detail of the part of his face visible to her; every curve and crease of his skin. She could even see the outline of his lips under the mask, and his one piercing grey eye staring back at her with such hidden intensity, it was like looking to the eye of a wild animal.

"Don't underestimate your opponent!" he finished, his voice barely more than a soft grumble.

Dana suddenly felt strange. Her feet began to itch, asthough her sandals were full of sand. The feeling spread to her legs, then her knees.

She looked down.

To her astonishment, she was now knee-deep in dirt – dirt which was now hardening like solid rock. She couldn't move!

Kakashi straightened up and turned his back on her. He had his book out once again, and was dismissively reading it.

"I estimate it'll take you about ten minutes or so to figure a way out of that Gen Jutsu, so I think I'll just mosey along and see what the other two are up to."

Dana jerked her head up. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"Sure I can," Kakashi replied turning to face her. Through the mask, Dana could see he was grinning, and his eye had a mischievious glint in it.

"This is me – leaving -" he waved to her: "Bye bye!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Dana growled in frustration.

"Stupid cow!" she cursed, "how could you just let yourself fall for that! He's a bloody jounin – no way he would get caught by shuriken…Had to be Mori that threw them – he's probably laughing himself silly right now - bloody right too!!"

She jerked, twisted and pulled as she yelled abuse, but the dirt held her fast like solid rock. She breathed heavily, already feeling exhausted.

"Alright," she said, "venting over… You're running short on energy Dana, remember you didn't have breakfast, and allowing yourself to go into a frenzy is NOT going to help…Now…breath…think…got to get out…"

She closed her eyes and folded her arms; an amusing spectacle for anyone if they happened to pass by, but Dana didn't care. She frowned thoughtfully, forcing herself to remain calm and composed. However, she was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts by a loud scream in the woods nearby.

'That was Taka!' Dana thought as she forced her heart back down from her throat. 'That girl can sure as hell scream – wonder what happened…'

A few moments later, she heard more noises. The sounds of weapons and the occasional frustrated yell. This time, Dana recognised Mori's voice.

'Looks like he found them – didn't take long.'

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Kakashi; how easily he had overpowered her. The image of his face came into her mind of when he had trapped her; a smug grin, like he knew it was going to happen, and the glint in his eye betraying how much he had enjoyed every minute of it. He had taken advantage of her inexperience and was now exploiting it, not only to prove his point, but to make a joke of her.

A raging fire began to build inside Dana, but this time she didn't scream or yell. No, she remained calm and composed, determination etched on her face. Without a second thought she pulled out her kunai and began hacking at the rock trapping her legs. Slowly, the rock crumbled and fell, but only once she put her entire strength into it. At times she thrusted the blade so hard she cut her legs, but she didn't flinch; she continued to hack until her legs were completely free and she was able to move again. The grass surrounding her was stained in blood and her legs from the knees down had great slashing cuts in them.

The pain was almost unbearable, but Dana controlled herself.

Listening closely to where the noise was coming from, she ran in that direction, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Once she was close, she dived into nearby bushes and carefully pushed them aside so she could see what was happening.

It was a standoff between Kakashi and Mori – At least – from Mori's point of view it was a standoff. They stood a few metres apart, Mori in a ready fighting stance with kunai knives in both his hands. His clothes were ripped and his arms and legs with covered in bruises and small cuts. His face with filthy with dirt, but still Dana could see the look of rage and sheer hatred.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was standing once again with one hand in his pocket and reading his book, not paying any attention to Mori. This seemed to rile him even more, as grumbles and abuse spilled out his mouth. Still, Kakashi didn't move, nor look at him.

"I know it's gonna be pretty useless to tell you this," he said in a bored, this-is-so-pointless tone, "but you really shouldn't think of fighting while in a fit of anger. You put yourself at a disadvantage because you become blinded by it."

"I'M NOT BLIND!!!" Mori yelled, so loud that even Dana flinched at it. She had seen Mori get angry before, but now he was pyscotic. What the hell did Kakashi do to make him so pissed?

"Oh no?" Kakashi replied, poking his head up from behind his book to look at Mori. "Then tell me, what colour are you seeing right now: mellow yellow, or raging red?"

Dana watched as Mori, screaming in frustrated rage, flew at Kakashi and proceeded to attack him by any physical means. But each and every time, Kakashi blocked him and eventually sent him flying, using only one hand and only moving to duck the occasional kick, before resuming his original pose.

Dana understood what was happening, as Mori tried to attack. Kakashi had sussed Mori's weakness; his pride, and was subsequently using it against him.

Mori had been responsible for beating and bullying Dana on many occasions over two years, but the only times he had ever gone absolutely nuts, was when she had wounded his pride. For her, it had meant an extra punch or kick, but to a jounin like Kakashi, it was a great advantage.

Dana continued to watch, rather enjoying seeing Mori get the beating he so deserved, when an idea hit her. Kakashi had estimated she would be stuck for ten minutes, but she had managed to get out in less than five. Undoubtedly Taka was out of commission, judging from the scream she had given earlier, which meant Kakashi would not suspect anyone attacking him right now. Dana now looked down at the fight before her, not as entertainment, but as an opportunity. If she timed it right… If she attacked at a point when Kakashi was completely focused on Mori… She might _just_ be able to get close enough to swipe a bell. Of course, this was providing three things occurred. First, Mori provided enough of a distraction to take Kakashi's mind off of anything going on around him. Second, she would have to be perfectly positioned, completely hidden, but as close as possible, so that when she moved, she would be fast and unexpected. Finally, she had to use a suitable technique: something that could, if possible, restrain him, or at least catch him of guard. Dana watched the battle again. Well, Mori at least, was doing his part; his attacks were becoming more and more bizarre and fantastic. Though they weren't making the slightest difference, they were causing Kakashi to move more, which meant he had to focus on Mori more. Silently, Dana moved towards a large oak tree near Kakashi and leapt into the high branches.

It was the perfect place, close enough for her to make her move, but not so close that Kakashi would see or sense her.

Dana smiled. This might actually work!

Now all she had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. She didn't have to wait long. Kakashi seemed to have had enough of Mori, for suddenly tree vines sprang from the ground and wrap themselves around Mori. Managing to keep one arm free, Mori slashed them away, and continued his vicious onslaught. Slipping his book in his back pocket, Kakashi prepared to make hand signs. This was it – Dana prepared herself. Before Mori could reach him, are huge ball of water from the nearby lake engulfed him, and he found himself in a water bubble, unable to move or breath.

"Now then," Kakashi began, "now that I've allowed you to do a bit of venting, I'm afraid it's time I do a bit of teaching – though I don't see much point of it," he added, watching Mori's face, "since you won't listen and the moment I release you, you'll continue as you did before. But anyway –"

His speech was momentarily cut off, at that moment, Dana jumped out of her hiding place, and with the speed of a cheetah she placed a well aimed punch at Kakashi.

The moment her fist made contact, Dana changed position mid-air, and made to grab at one of the bells hanging from his belt. However, Kakashi had recovered almost instantly, sprang away before she could reach it.

He stood before her, one hand rubbing his cheek, which was already starting to bruise slightly.

"Well, now," he said, sounding amused, "looks like I underestimated you a bit."

"Damn right!"

Kakashi chuckled and his eye fell on her legs. They were caked in dry blood and deep cuts covering them looked nothing but gruesome. Kakashi felt a mixture of admiration and concern come over him: she must be in so much pain – How the hell is she still moving! He pushed his feelings aside – can't be biased – and resumed his non-caring demeanour.

"I wouldn't get too cocky," he said, "you just got lucky, and now you have my full attention."

Dana was already preparing her next move: something that Itachi had taught her. Using fluid hand signs, she took a deep breath: "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Kakashi watched in amazement as a huge fireball came out of Dana's mouth and came straight to him.

"What the hell – That's an Uchiha technique!! – she's only eight years old, how the hell could she have mastered that!!"

But she wasn't the only one attacking. As Kakashi jumped into the air to avoid the fireball, he noticed Mori, now free from his watery prison, throwing and shower of shuriken at him. Once again, Kakashi dodged them, landing on the ground, and once again he was taken by surprise, when both Dana and Mori lunged at him in an attempt to get the bells. But Kakashi was still in control, and taking both their arms, he threw them both so hard that they landed heavily in the bushes.

Dana got up painfully; her legs were causing her more bother than she liked, but she forced herself to ignore the pain. Her plan had not been a complete success, but it had revealed something: Fighting together with Mori had proved to bring better results than if she were herself. Dana now knew how to get those bells.

Beside her, Mori was dripping wet and still coughing up water. Dana watched him, a look of disgust on her face. Working with Mori was about as inviting as drinking arsenic, but it was the only way.

"Mori," she whispered, "we have to go find Taka and help her, then devise a plan together to beat Kakashi."

"Who died and made you leader!" Mori spluttered.

"Listen to me!" Dana hissed, "we have to work together – the three of us – if we want to get the better of him. Didn't you see how he was caught of guard when our attacks coincided? And that was only with us two. If there were three of us, we could do it!"

Mori glared at her. "Are you blind, or just plain stupid?! There are TWO bells, and THREE of us. At least one of us is going to fail, whats the point in working as a team?"

"Perhaps, if we work together to get the two bells, they'll consider letting all of us pass… share the victory."

Mori grabbed at her leg and squeezed it making her curse in pain.

"What the f-"

"Now you listen to me, Dan-Dan," Mori said in a menacing hiss, "I'd rather stick my head in a red hot furnace than work with a freak like you. And the day I share anything with you, is the day the sky falls. Now, bear this in mind, two people are gonna pass this test and become ninja, and you are NOT going to be one of them!"

Mori let go of Dana and disappeared into the bushes, leaving her unconsciously cradling the leg he had been squeezing. Tears of pain and rage were flowing down her cheeks.

'The whole "You're a freak" thing is really starting to get old,' Dana thought to herself as she got to her feet. She was just pondering what to do when the sound of alarm bells reached her ears.

Dana hung her head. Their time was up.

Slowly she made her way back to the three pillars, no longer worrying about limping or showing how much pain she was in. When she reached the pillars, a funny sigh awaited her. Both Mori and Taka were tighed to two of the pillars, wailing at the tops of their voices. Kakashi stood before them, his back to Dana, with his arms folded.

'Great!' Dana thought, 'defeat followed by humiliation and no lunch…Why don't you just kill me and get it over with!'

Dana limped into the clearing, expecting the worst. Hearing her come, Kakashi turned round and watched as she came and stood before him. She didn't look up at him – she wouldn't dare – but kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

She sensed him move his arms and hold something out to her. Slowly, she lifted her head, expecting to see a length of rope in his hands. To her surprise, it was a lunch box.

Dana blinked in confusion and looked up at Kakashi. "Aren't you going to tie me up to a pillar and make me starve like the others?"

"Do you want me to?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…No…"

"Then sit down and eat. Get your strength back."

There was nothing in Kakashi's expression or tone, that hinted what he was thinking. His demeanour was as it always was: bored and emotionless.

Completely bewildered, Dana took the lunch box and went to sit against the third pillar. Mori and Taka, meanwhile, were looking both confused and outraged.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mori bellowed.

"WHY DOES SHE GET FOOD?!" Taka screeched.

"Oh shut up!" said Kakashi, stunning them into silence. "You two would give the dead a headache."

"But that's not fair!" Mori persisted, "why isn't the freak getting tied up."

Usually Dana would have reacted to being called a freak, but she was too tired and in too much pain to care; besides, she was getting used to it. However, Kakashi glared at Mori fiercely.

"Why?" Kakashi replied coldly, "because there was a purpose to this test; to find out if any of you could figure out one of the key aspects of being a ninja and "the freak" as you refer to her, was the only one to have fathomed it, so even though none of you got the bells, Dana gets points for at least getting that right."

He looked at each of their blank faces before he continued.

"Teamwork."

"What?" Mori looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Teamwork," Kakashi repeated, "it is one of the most crucial things a ninja must understand and appreciate. Individually, a ninja can only go so far, but as part of a team, that same ninja can reach unlimited heights. Honour, trust, friendship; these are only some of the things that a team is built on, and those who do not posess those qualities, cannot be, and never will be, ninja.

Dana had realised how much better the chances were of getting the bell when you unconcsiously worked together, but you, Mori, would not listen, and as a result, you are now tied to a post and forced to watch her eat her lunch while you starve."

Dana couldn't help but smile at Mori's face; justice had certainly been carried out.

"So we failed?" Taka asked, her bottom lip quivering, "we won't become ninjas?"

Dana's smile disappeared. Why did Taka have to say that? She was just starting to feel better! Now she was back in the depths of despair.

Kakashi smiled. "Oh yes, you've failed. But I'm willing to give you one more chance."

All three of them looked up with hopeful expressions.

"However, a little punishment is in order," said Kakashi, "you two will remain tied to those pillars for at least an hour."

Taka and Mori moaned in time with their growling stomachs.

"And you," Kakashi said, rounding on Dana, "you must not _under any circumstances_ give them any food. I mean it! – If I catch you giving them food, I'll not only fail the three of you, I'll make sure you're all dropped from the programme and NEVER become ninjas – is that clear?"

Dana gulped, and nodded anxiously, as did the other two.

"Alright. See you in an hour!"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silence reigned for a while. Dana opened the lunch box and ate quietly. She noticed that it was all her favourite foods inside, and wondered if that was deliberate. But then again, how would he know what her favourites were? He hadn't seen her in two years.

Time seemed to pass slowly, but still none of them spoke. Out of respect, Dana did her best to be discrete in eating, but it didn't work. Eventually, Taka broke the silence.

"If I don't eat something I'm going to faint,"she whimpered pitifully. Dana looked at her; she was definetely paler than usual.

"It's your own fault for going on those stupid diets," Mori retorted, "now shut up – you're making me hungrier by talking about it."

Dana looked down at the remainder of the food. Eating while those two starved seemed like the perfect revenge for two years of hell, but still…Dana couldn't do it. Every moral fibre of her being was against it… She was better than that.

Resolutely, Dana stood up, and standing in front of Taka, offered the lunch box to her.

Taka recoiled from it, like it was a snake. "Are you crazy!! Are you trying to get us all kicked out! Get that away from me!"

"Kakashi isn't here – he won't be here for atleast 30 minutes, and he won't know the difference. Hurry up and eat, you two Mori, we'll need to all have some strength for round two."

"My dad is ANBU squad leader, twerp," said Mori, "He's the best there is, and one thing he taught me, was that a ninja never leaves anything unguarded. There is no way in hell I'm eating any of your food, Dan-Dan; because Kakashi is wouldn't just leave us like that."

"You're father gave you sound advice."

Dana jumped out her skin, dropping the lunch box. Behind her, Kakashi was standing lazily, with his hands in his pockets. Taka and Mori instantly turned on Dana.

"It was her! She tried to give us food, but we wouldn't take it! It's her fault."

Dana turned round to face Kakashi. She looked him straight in the eye, her head held up; she wasn't ashamed this time. This time she had acted on principle, and she wasn't going to be ashamed of that, even if it did mean never becoming a ninja.

"I saw and heard everything," Kakashi said, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, nor am I going to waste time on being sympathetic to those whose feelings might be hurt. The change has to be made."

The three of them waited with baited breath, all of them sharing the same view of the final outcome. Kakashi sighed.

"Mori, Taka… I'm sorry to say…You two will not become ninjas."

Silence reigned. Expectant expressions turned to looks of shock.

"I'll be making my recommendations for you both to be removed from the programme. Of course, other career paths will be offered to you in exchange."

Still, no reaction. Mori and Taka were staring at Kakashi in disbelief.

Kakashi frowned impatiently. "Guys, I'm serious. You're done."

He turned to Dana, and she watched as his expression changed, from impassiveness to admiration and pride.

"Dana…You are the first student I've had that has passed my tests. I'm honored to be your official sensei."


	6. Chapter 5 Lord Hokage's decision

**Chapter 5 – Lord Hokage's Decision**

Dana looked dumbly at Kakashi.

"I…What?" She asked feebly.

Kakashi bent down so his face was at level with hers, his smile beaming through his mask.

"You…Have…Passed…"

Dana looked from Kakashi to Mori and Taka; the latter two still recovering from Kakashi's previous announcement.

"But…I don't understand," Dana continued, "I disobeyed your orders…"

"Yeah, don't make that a habit, by the way, " Kakashi replied, "Dana, you were willing to put yourself on the line for the sake of your team mates. I ordered you to not give them food. If you had simply obeyed me, as all before you did, then you would have failed; because as important as rules are, there is nothing more than important than – "

"- Standing by your team mates," Dana finished, a big cheesy smile beginning to spread across her face.

"Exactly!" replied, his eye twinkling.

"Wait, just a bloody minute!! Mori roared, while straining against the ropes, "are you telling me that she has passed and I haven't!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "How many times am I going to say it?"

"You can't do that!" said Mori, "ninjas need to be trained in groups of three, you can't just train her by herself!"

"If you knew your history," Kakashi replied, "you would know that exceptions have been made in the past years. Ultimately, the decision is made by the Fourth Hokage."

Mori's eyes narrowed, until they were nothing more than little slits. 

"I demand a resit," he whispered vehemently.

"Sorry," Kakashi replied pleasantly, "that isn't up to me. Decision of a resit lies in the hands of the council, but with my recommendation that you be removed from the programme, a resit is very unlikely."

"This is a load of bullshit!" Mori spat, "it's completely unfair!"

"UNFAIR!!

Suddenly, the ropes holding Mori pulled him away from the pillar, and with great force, spun him free towards Kakashi, who caught him with one hand and lifted him up so they're faces met.

"You want to hear about unfair," Kakashi said fiercely, his voice a low grumble. "How about the time you and your little gang first attacked Dana, and cut all her hair off for a laugh? How about the time you guys locked her in a closet so she was late for shuriken practice, and was given three hours detention after lessons finished? How about the time you tied her up and threw her down the well – she dislocated her shoulder because she couldn't protect herself from the fall – "

Kakashi threw Mori to the ground, where he cowered at the fierceness of the Copy Ninja.

"You have no right to talk about what is unfair, and as far as I'm concerned, you have no right to the title of a ninja. Now – "

Taking out his kunai, Kakashi sliced at the ropes holding Taka.

"Get the hell outta of my sight – BOTH OF YOU!"

Mori sprang to his feet and sped to the village, Taka wailing and running behind him. 

Silence reigned for a while, then Dana walked up to Kakashi and bowed.

"Thank you, for everything you did there," she said, "and thank you for accepting me as your student. I promise I'll do my best."

"Don't bow, for god sake!" Kakashi replied anxiously, "you do that for elders and I'm only eighteen!!

Dana smiled. "May I ask how you knew about all the things they'd done to me?"

"There's not much about you that I don't know," Kakashi answered.

"Then…you…remember me?" 

Dana suddenly felt shy and awkward, and unconsciously began twisting the hem of her tunic nervously.

"Of course I remember you," Kakashi replied, "the little mud monster I found lurking in the village two years ago – how could I forget?"

Dana blushed. "Sorry, it's just… It didn't seem like you recognised me at first."

"Yeah, well… I thought it would be a good idea to keep that to myself until after the bell test – didn't want to be accused of favouritism."

'I'm gonna have accusations coming out at all sides once the council hear about this, though,' he thought to himself as he spoke. It had been pretty much guaranteed that Kakashi would fail Dana along with the rest, that was why the council had not objected when the Fourth and appointed him. Even Kakashi himself, was sure that Dana would end up failing like others before her. But she had passed; she had proved them all wrong, and now Kakashi was going to train her – even if it meant starting a full out war with the council – he wasn't going to abandon her after all the work she had put in.

"Won't there be objections to the fact that I'm the only one who passed?"

Kakashi looked down at Dana. She was sitting on the ground again, painfully stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Let me worry about that," he said, in a low, secretive voice that intrigued Dana.

"But now," he added, resuming his more pleasant demeanour, "we should take you to the hospital to get those wounds checked."

"Oh, that's okay," Dana replied, "Suki can take a look at them when I go back, they don't hurt as much anymore, and besides…I'm starving and the hospital food stinks."

Kakashi knelt down beside her and examined her legs, gently wiping the dirt and mud away with a piece of cloth so he could see the cuts better. As far as he could tell, they were superficial wounds, but they were still deep and some of them probably needed stitches. He noticed, however, that new skin was already forming.

'Her healing abilities are very impressive,' he thought, 'no doubt these cuts would be more serious if she weren't…'

He ended his thoughts abruptly when he notice the confused look he was receiving from Dana.

"Is everything alright?" she asked curiously.

"What? – Oh yeah – No real damage done," Kakashi answered standing, "but I still think you need to go to the hospital."

Dana frowned, which Kakashi found to look rather cute. He placed his hands on his hips and chuckled.

"Alright, how about this," he suggested, "You let me take you to the hospital, and afterwards, I'll take you out for dinner – anywhere you want to go – to celebrate you becoming a ninja."

Dana smiled. "Yeah, okay. Deal."

She stood up slowly, with Kakashi holding her arm to help her, and then a thought occurred to her.

"Is it okay if someone else joins us for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you mean Suki?"

"No..erm..It's my best friend, Itachi. I wouldn't have got this far without him."

Kakashi smiled. "So, he taught you his clan's Fireball technique eh?"

"Yup. He's been there for me constantly; I don't want to go out and have fun without him."

"Well, he's more than welcome. I'll need to give my report to the Fourth Hokage, so once we're done at the hospital, you can go and get Itachi and I'll meet you guys at the ramen stand."

"Will that be two, or three hours after the time we set?" Dana asked mischievously, "I'm not goin to wait on you all night!"

Kakashi smiled. This was going to be an interesting partnership...

* * *

Itachi sat thoughtfully in his garden.

All was calm and serene, the only noise coming from his little brother Sasuke as he played happily nearby.

Itachi watched him. He couldn't remember ever having time to play like that; always his father would take him away somewhere to teach him some new ninja technique.

The moment Itachi had been brought into the world, it had been clear that he was special: he learned things instantly, and as a toddler he was already being creative with his ninja abilities. Everyone praised and admired him, and his father pressured him into striving to greater heights, so that when the time came for him to accept his responsibilities, the clan would be in safe hands.

Itachi frowned as the words passed through his thoughts.

'But what about your sons?'

Itachi looked at Sasuke again. Their father hardly paid any attention to him; whenever Sasuke would approach him, either to show him a new toy, or catch his attention, their father would either push him gently aside, or call to their mother to take Sasuke away, while he would resume his attentions to Itachi.

Itachi found it intensely hypocritical. He wanted to honour his father's wishes, but at the expense of losing the things he wanted?

Itachi knew that his way of thinking was far too mature for someone his age, but that was how his father had made it.

He had molded Itachi into a ninja, without realising he was still just a boy, and no one seemed to be bothered by it, except Itachi himself.

However, things were getting better..

Itachi's thoughts turned to Dana. He wondered how she got on with Kakashi and hoped that whatever test he had given her, she'd passed alright.

He regreted leaving her so abruptly the night before. Itachi had never had a friend like her before; someone who's company he enjoyed immensely. No matter how depressed or frustrated he felt, whenever he went to Dana, she always made him feel better: She even made him laugh, something that was so rare that, when it had first happened, Itachi had wondered if it was really him.

He woke up from his daydream and saw Sasuke waddle towards him, his arm outstretched with a toy in his hand.

Itachi took the toy from his brother and smiled. Sasuke sat in front of him and waited expectantly until Itachi gave him back his toy and tickled him playfully.

Sasuke giggled with delight and was in the middle of asking Itachi to do it again, when the towering figure of their father appeared.

"Itachi. Come here, son."

Itachi closed his eyes in despair. He was content where he was; he had done his training, he had done his missions, why can't he be left to enjoy the rest of the day?

However, he opened his eyes, and messing his brother's hair affectionately, he obeyed his father.

He knelt opposite him and waited patiently. His father had his arms folded, and a grim expression on his face; but that was nothing new.

"Itachi," his father began, "I've been thinking a lot on this topic, and I've finally made a decision."

Itachi said nothing, but inwardly wondered what his father was talking about.

"That girl that came to see you the other day - Dana, is it? - I don't want you to see her anymore."

Itachi neither moved, nor blinked. His face showed no emotion, but inside, the heavy weight that was already pressuring him suddenly got heavier.

"May I ask why not?" Itachi asked eventually, making his father frown in annoyance.

"Because it is my wish."

Itachi shook his head. "I do not understand why you do not want me to see her, father."

"There are too many things going on in your life right now, Itachi," his father replied impatiently, "you're on missions and you're studying for your chunin exam. The last thing you need is distractions from a ragamuffin who wishes only to learn our clans techniques for her own benefit."

So he found out about the fireball jutsu...

"Dana didn't ask me to teach her, I offered to...Because she's my friend."

"You have plenty of friends amongst your clan, and your fellow ninjas. She is not worthy of your friendship."

"But she is a ninja."

"No, she is not of our village, she is not a fellow ninja."

"She graduated from the academy; she wears the emblem of our village."

"She is here because of the kind and generous nature of the Fourth Hokage, but she is an outcast, she was not born in the village, therefore she does not deserve our time."

"But...I..."

"Itachi!" his father said, rising to his feet, "I will not stand for an argument, I have told you what I want, and I expect you to obey, understand?"

There was a long, strained pause, before Itachi finally nodded his head.

"Good. Now the girl is standing by the gates, she asked to see you. I want you to tell her that you will not see her anymore, and that she is forbidden to come here again."

Itachi rose to his feet silently, his head hung so his father couldn't see his face.

Dragging his feet as he walked, Itachi made his way to the gate. He sensed nothing...He felt nothing. He was numb inside and out' he couldn't even think of what to say to Dana.

She stood leaning against the gate. He noticed her new clothes, and the bandages around her legs; he also noticed the beaming smile on her face.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully. Itachi didn't return the smile.

"What happened?" he said, looking down at her legs.

"Long story," Dana replied, "but the outcome of it all is, I passed Kakashi's test and I'm now officially his student."

Itachi nodded. "I'm glad."

"I know you said not to come to your house," she continued, "I was hoping to catch you earlier, while you were training, but I had to go to the hospital and they insisted on keeping me there for stitches, which was completely unnecessary if you ask me."

"And where's your sensei?"

"Giving his report to Lord Hokage. I'm gonna meet him for some ramen later."

Itachi was looking anywhere but at Dana, he didn't want to look at her.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted you to come along," she said, "to celebrate. I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you - we can have dinner and hang out afterwards, it'll be fun!"

Itachi closed his eyes. Why the hell did this have to get harder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dana asked, coming closer to him, "you look down about somethin."

"And for good reason," Itachi replied, finally looking up at Dana. "My father has forbidden me from seeing you."

A mixed expression of confusion and hurt appeared on Dana's face. "What? Why?"

"Because he thinks that you want to distract me from other things and learn more about our clan's secret ninjutsu."

"But that's stupid - I don't want to do that! Didn't you tell him?!"

Itachi looked away; he couldn't bring himself to tell her the other things that his father had said. But Dana guessed it, from Itachi's silence.

It seemed to be a curse: on the few occasions when something good happened to her something bad always followed to bring her back into a state of depression.

She looked at Itachi. His face gave nothing away, yet somehow Dana could see that this was bothering him greatly.

Rallying her spirits, she gave Itachi a friendly nudge and smiled.

"Ach, well. We would be seeing less of each other now, anyway. We'll both be way to busy to think about this too much. Besides..."

She came closer to Itachi and put her hand on his shoulder so that he turned and looked at her.

"...Your dad cares about you, and he's doing what he thinks is best. You can't get angry at him for caring."

 Itachi was about to argue, but decided against it. In all respects, Dana was probably right about everything, and her way of parting was better than his. So he smiled back and held out his hand.

"Good luck, Dana. I'm sure you'll do great."

Dana took his hand and shook it warmly. "Reach for the stars Itachi," she said enthusiastically, "you're gonna be the greatest ninja ever! I'll do my best to keep up with you."

So saying, the two of them turned from each other with a final smile and wave, and went their separate ways.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage left the council chambers feeling as though he had just come out of an all out war. Kakashi's report had caused so much controversy that it had been hard to get a word in at any point throughout the meeting.

"Make her resit!"

"Get someone else to assess her!"

"Kakashi obviously was biased!"

"He wouldn't have passed anyone else!"

"She can't be given special treatment!"

"SHE MUST NOT BECOME A NINJA!"

The Fourth returned to his office and sighed heavily. The village had come a long way since the old days of wars and prejudices, but amongst the older generation, those prejudices still remained; It made him disgusted to be one of them.

As he sat back in his chair, someone knocked at his door. The Fourth groaned but told the person to come in.

He was not at all surprised to see Kakashi enter.

"I hope I'm not interupting you, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said respectfully.

"Oh, no," the Fourth replied sarcastically, "what would give you that idea?"

He chuckled for a while, but Kakashi remained silent and sombre.

"Well, as you cam imagine," the Fourth continued, "your decision has caused quite a stir. There is none in the council who supports your view that the child should be a ninja. Many are asking for your head on a platter."

"But it is your decision that counts, sir," Kakashi said, "Dana has great potential and she is not a resentful or angry kid. Despite the persecution she has suffered she continues to demonstrate honesty and goodness. It would be stupidity to not make her an asset to the village."

The Fourth nodded thoughtfully. "So you stand by your decision, then?"

"I do."

The Fourth Hokage looked at Kakashi intensely for many minutes.

"Very well, then, "he said finally, "against the wishes of the council, I have decided that Dana Kamiya will become a ninja."

Kakashi bowed. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

The Fourth nodded. "Guide her well, Kakashi. And protect her with your life. The council will not be the only ones screaming murder for this decision, and the child has a long way to go before she will ever be accepted."


	7. Chapter 6 A Gift for Itachi

_**Just a little note before I begin. First of all, it's meant to be the third Hokage in this, not the Fourth – He's already done his thing with the Nine-tailed Fox and Naruto and is dead. It's the old Third Hokage in my story – sorry for the confusion!! I'll go back over my chapters and edit them accordingly. Also, I'm sure you'**__**ve all figured this out, there will be some Itachi/Dana coming up. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed – they're what keep me going so please continue!!**_

**Chapter 6**** – A Gift for Itachi**

The Third was right, the moment the news spread that Dana was being trained as a ninja; the whole village was in a silent uproar.

As a result, for the first six months of her training, Kakashi would often take Dana out of the village – even for simple missions – and a lot of the time, they would spend weeks at a time outside, even once the mission was finished.

Dana, young as she was, was astute enough to notice the obvious glares and cruel whispers that carried throughout the village, despite Kakashi's best attempts to shield her from them: She was used to it by now.

However, Kakashi was very protective of her, and whenever the villagers did glare or whisper as they passed, Kakashi would glare back, sometimes he would even rebuke them for their maliciousness, and he would always be in a foul mood for hours afterwards.

Since the day of the bell test, Dana and Kakashi were hardly ever seen apart, and Kakashi grew fond of his first and only student. She was compliant, a hard worker, loyal, and an outstanding pupil, always wanting to learn, and determined to perfect everything he taught her. Perhaps it was because Kakashi was still a young boy himself, but their relationship could hardly have been classed as a teacher-student one. Though Kakashi taught her ninjutsu and gave her instructions and orders on missions, Dana never referred to him as sensei, except when around other ninja. They joked, bantered, hung out after training and shared their thoughts with each other. Hardly a month had gone by, before Kakashi considered Dana a close friend: a true comrade.

Their personalities seemed to naturally fit each other, and Dana was quick to interpret his actions and even his thoughts, while Kakashi found that he shared a lot in common with her.

Dana, of course, adored Kakashi, and it seemed the more time she spent with him, the more she adored him. Never once did she tire of his company, and she cherished the time they'd spend together, though she strived to keep her feelings for him completely hidden.

For the first time in her life, Dana was happy and content.

A year flew by, and before Dana knew it, it was winter and celebrations were being prepared for Christmas.

Usually, during this time, Dana would celebrate with Suki, who always managed to rise to the occasion. A large and hearty meal was always guaranteed that could fill a dozen starving ninjas, and decorations hung in every possible place.

This year, however, Christmas was going to be special, for Kakashi had agreed to join them. Dana had danced with joy when she'd returned and it took Suki an hour before she could get Dana to do anything.

On this particular evening, a few weeks before the event, Dana was returning home from her Christmas shopping.

Despite her poverty, Dana had always managed to scrape up enough money and save it for this particular time of the year – not for herself – but so she could buy gifts for those she loved. Usually this only meant buying a present for Suki, but this year, Dana had three parcels in her hands. One, contained perfume for Suki, and another contained a box of expensive dumplings – these were for Kakashi. They were made at a small restaurant on the outskirts of the village, where Kakashi had once taken Dana for lunch. The dumplings, Kakashi had told her, were a particular favourite of his, but he hardly ever had them because of how expensive they were – they were sought after throughout the entire Fire Country.

So Dana had scrimped and saved in order to buy them for him, doing chores for Suki and doing odd jobs for villagers who were willing to pay her, and was pleased with her success.

She was even able to pay for the expensive paper the lady offered to wrap them in, and an expensive bow for good measure.

Dana couldn't wait to see Kakashi's face when he saw it.

The third parcel, was for Itachi. Despite how happy she was, Dana never stopped thinking about Itachi; he had been a good friend to her, had helped her to become a ninja, and protected her from the kids that bullied her. Despite her initial wariness of his quiet and sullen presence, she had learnt as time went on that he was a very kind and pleasant boy, once he'd relaxed from his rigid demeanour.

On that day, she had waved and left him with a smile on her face, because by that time she had known him well enough to know that he would be greatly troubled – even angered – by his father's orders. She hoped that by leaving him thus, he would adopt the same attitude and thus lessen the pain somewhat.

Yet, by the time she had returned home, she had been in tears, and had spent the rest of the night sobbing quietly for the loss of her one and only friend.

Though they were out of touch, she always heard news of him in the village, for his abilities as a ninja, and growing prestige as the heir of the Uchiha clan meant he was always praised and admired.

'But still alone,' Dana would think to herself as she listened.

So Dana decided to buy him a gift for Christmas, to remind him that he still had a friend who cared for him, not as a ninja, but as Itachi Uchiha.

It had been difficult, for Itachi was so mysterious Dana couldn't think of anything that he would really like, but finally, she had found something, she hoped he would at least appreciate. It was a simple chain with three silver hoops, made from a rare metal that the dealer said was meant to have magical qualities.

"If you give this to someone you care for," he said to her, "legend says that person will be blessed with good fortune and health."

Dana didn't really believe in legends, but she liked the idea, so she'd bought it, and now, walking down the quiet streets in the dark, with snow lightly falling and tickling her nose, Dana wondered how she was going to give her present to Itachi. He was hardly ever around because of his missions and whenever he was in the village, he would disappear to some unknown place to train.

'I could drop it off at his house,' she thought, 'before anyone could see me…'

She stood in the middle of the street thoughtfully. At this time in the evening, most people would be sitting down for their dinner, ignorant of anything going on outside.

'If nothing else,' Dana thought, 'I'll be able to practice my stealth skills.'

With this in mind, Dana ran off towards the Uchiha complex.

* * *

Itachi ate silently while his father talked of the points for discussion at the next clan meeting. Occasionally he nodded his head to show that he was listening, but not once did he speak.

His mother eyed him warily. All his life, Itachi had been aloof and cold, so that her relationship with him was distant compared to her bond with Sasuke. Yet, she was still able to notice the subtle change in her eldest son. He spent as little time at home as he could, and when he was home, he would spend the majority of his time with Sasuke, but what worried her most, was the small frowns she would see appear on his face, whenever his father would talk to him.

Of course, it was not difficult to guess the reason for these changes, since they began the day Itachi was told not to see that girl again.

Sometimes she wondered if her husband knew that his son was only eleven years old.

After he'd finished eating, Itachi excused himself and walked quickly to his room. Switching on the light, his sharp eyes immediately fell on a small package lying on his bed that had not been there previously.

Sitting on the bed beside the package, he opened the little slip of paper beside it:

"_To Itachi_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Dana xxx"_

Calmly, Itachi moved to the package and opened it slowly, his face remaining in its normal neutral expression and it was only when he lifted up the chain and read the inscription of the legend that accompanied it, that a small smile beamed on his face and jumping up onto the open window ledge, he clutched the chain tightly as he watched the solitary little ninja jump of a nearby rooftop and out of sight.

_**Sorry about the long delay, I tend to do that quite a lot! But I hope this chapter will make up for it and I'll try to be quick with the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Polka

**Chapter 7 – Polka**

Dana ran all the way back home, pleased with her success.

The snow was falling heavily now, and had already covered a thin, white cover over the roads and rooftops. Dana stopped as she came up to the last corner round from her house and looked up at the sky, opening her mouth and giggling as the tiny flakes tickled her mouth.

She had always loved the snow; to her, it seemed to have some magical quality about it. She spun round with her hands outstretched, watching the snow twirl around her, until she slipped and feel on her bum. But she got up instantly and continued to laugh. During this time of the year, nothing could get Dana down: the happiest times of her life had always occurred when there was snow and so she always felt a kinship with it.

Finished playing, Dana continued round the corner and was surprised to see Kakashi at the front door of the house, bending down as though he was looking at something on the steps.

"Hey!"

Kakashi jumped and spun round guiltily as Dana walked up to him.

"Oh – Hey! – Dana!" he said, scratching the back of his head, "what are you doing out here?"

"Was doin some Christmas shopping," Dana answered him, showing him her tiny, brown paper bag.

"But-um- the shops closed an hour ago," Kakashi persisted, his one eye constantly looking back like there was something distracting him.

"Well, I was dropping Itachi's present off at his hou- What's up with you?"

While Dana had been talking, Kakashi had been looking behind him and then adjusting his position slightly. But when Dana asked what was wrong with him, he froze and a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"What?"

"You're acting like a cat on a hot-tin roof!"

Kakashi shook his head nervously. "Well, it's freezing out here."

Dana narrowed her eyes and poked her head to the side to try and see behind him. Instantly Kakashi shifted to block her view, and when she tried the other side, he moved again.

"Wotcha hiding?" Dana asked suspiciously.

"Nothin'."

"I...I...I – I have a...hole in my trousers."

Dana's eyebrows shot up.

"You have a hole in your trousers?"

"Yeah..."

"At your ass?"

"Yeah...Which explains why I'm so cold as well."

Dana burst out laughing. "Ya know what Kakashi: You're the worst liar I've ever met – You're bloody hopeless!"

Dana was doubled over in hysterics as Kakashi sighed in resignation.

"Alright, alright. It was the first thing that came to my head."

"Well, that was obvious," Dana gasped as she wiped away her tears of laughter. "So what're you hiding?"

"If you must know...It's your Christmas present."

As he spoke, Kakashi stepped to the side, revealing a large box wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with a big red bow. Dana stared at it in awe and disbelief. She had seen other kids get presents like that, but had never had one herself.

"For me?... That beautiful present is for me?"

Kakashi smiled. "Don't know about beautiful, it was a kinda last minute thing, and wrapping it was hell of a hard. But yeah, it's for you."

He thought Dana would erupt into an explosion of happy squeals and make a grab for the present, but to his surprise, she looked down at her little bag despondently. He bent down so his face was level with hers and tenderly poked her button-like nose so she would look at him.

"Why the long face, egg-head?"

"Egg-head" was something Kakashi had called her one time to wind her up, after she had told him that she detested eggs. It was successful in annoying her at first, but as time went on, it became an endearing nickname for her.

"It's just...my present for you doesn't seem to compare..."

Kakashi looked down at the crumpled little bag she held and smiled.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. I'm sure whatever you've got me will be fantastic."

Dana shrugged. "Well, it's the best I could do. Next year it'll be better."

Kakashi smiled and side-glanced at his box.

"You wanna open yours now?" he asked in a secret whisper.

Dana looked at the present again; this time, Kakashi could see the longing in her eyes.

"But it's not Christmas until next week," she said, her voice barely containing her excitement.

Kakashi straightened up and picking up the box, placed it in front of her. "Yeah well, you might as well open it now, Suki was gonna have to open it when I gave it to her anyway so she could look after it until next week; but since you know about it, might as well save Suki the trouble."

Dana was now intrigued. Slowly she reached out and untied the ribbon before unfolding the paper and pushing it out of the way. It was one of those large cardboard boxes that Kakashi stacked all his papers in. She looked up at Kakashi and he nodded, encouraging her to continue.

As she went to open the lid, she jumped up in fright as the lid jumped up like something had hit against it, accompanied by a small squeak.

Dana looked up at Kakashi, wondering if this was meant to be some kind of joke, but he only smiled and told her to open the box.

Holding her breath in anticipation, Dana quickly whisked the lid off.

The bottom of the box was covered in a soft, cotton blanket and sitting on top of this, was a snowy white puppy, with floppy ears and a red and white polka-dot scarf around its neck.

On seeing Dana, it squeaked in delight and jumped out of the box, with surprising strength and agility, and landed on her lap. It then proceeded to try to lick her face affectionately.

For a moment, Dana could only stare at the little creature, her mouth slightly agape. She then looked up at Kakashi.

"A puppy?" she said faintly.

"A puppy," Kakashi replied, unsure of her reaction.

Dana looked down at the puppy again, and gently lifted it up and brought it close to her face. It was only when the puppy licked her nose, did Dana come out of her daze, and she hugged the little thing tenderly.

"I can't believe it," she gasped happily, "you got me a puppy!"

"Yeah, I did," Kakashi replied, satisfied that she was happy with her present, "you see one of my ninja dogs – well, he mated – and his mate just had a litter, and her owner couldn't afford to keep all the pups so he asked if I wanted one."

Dana got to her feet, the puppy having climbed up onto her shoulder and was now securely nestled into her neck.

"As you can see," Kakashi said with a laugh, "he's adopted some of his father's dexterity. If you look after him well, and train him with you, he'll become a fine nin- Huh!"

Dana had quietly walked up to Kakashi as he had been talking, and was now hugging him tightly. Kakashi went rigid, unsure what to do and his cheeks were blushing profusely.

"Thank you," he heard Dana whisper: "Thank you so much!"

Awkwardly, he patted Dana's shoulder before gently releasing himself from her hold.

"You're welcome."

She smiled, suddenly feeling very embarrassed at hugging him.

"Let's get inside, eh?" Kakashi said, opening the door and motion to Dana to go in. "You'll need to think of a good name for him."

Dana paused in the doorway and looked down at the little ball of fur on her shoulder. Her eyes fell on the little scarf around his neck.

"Polka," she said with a smile, "I'll call him Polka."

_**TADA! Two chapters within 24 hours – don't say I'm not good to you! Lol! Anyway, time to turn things up a notch! In the next chapter things will have moved on up to about a year before Itachi kills his clan. I know in the manga that makes him about 13/14 (coz that was when he became captain of ANBU) but for the sake of my story, I'm gonna pretend he's older when he does all that (coz he looks older in my opinion!!!) and coz there will be some adult content comin up later on. Just in case anyone freaks out! Till Next Time!**_


End file.
